You can only save one
by phineasblood
Summary: I'm a normal boy right (Wrong) ever since i got hit by that car i've found out who i truly am ( hey ummm this really isnt a fanfiction its just a story i wrote for my creative writing class and i thought you'd like it ps im still writing the DTMG stroy so stay tuned)


You Can Only Save One

My life pretty much sucks. My mom is an alcoholic who sits on her butt watching reruns of Jersey Shore, My brother always tries to humiliate me in front of my peers, and my dad left us for a prostitute who lives outside of Brooklyn. I typed this out on my phone, hoping the orphanage where I used to live would answer my 15th text to take me back, but they never answered. I was so upset, It felt as if God gave me the most crappy life in history. As I walked I kept on staring at my phone not knowing of where I was going. I could only hear the loud surroundings of New York s Time Square.

When I finally looked up from my phone I saw that I was in the middle of the street. Before I could react and get out of the way a car came at me at full speed and hit me. Thats when everything went black and all I could hear was the cracking of my phone on the concrete and people yelling frantically to call the police or get an ambulance for me. Then all the sounds died out like I wasn't in the loudest city anymore. Then after three minutes of total silence I heard something, But the only sound I heard was a beeping sound, A fast, loud, beeping sound kinda like a heart meter.

After a while I could hear two female voices yelling in British accents. I finally had the strength to open my eyes and what i saw startled me, 2 female nurses in old timey nurse s outfits were staring down at me, I sat up in bed sweating up a storm.

Young man are you ok one of the ladies asked as another looked at her clipboard.

Without answering I looked around. I was in a weird looking hospital, All the beds were iron made and each bed was next to each other but not that close. There was a five inch space between each one and each bed had a white pillow and blanket on it. I could also see other nurses taking care of other patient s. Across from my bed I saw another row of identical beds in a row by the huge windows. Each stain glass window was right next to each bed so the patient could have some sun and could see outside.

I looked beside my bed to find a bedside table. On the bedside table was an old fashioned candle and nothing else, no meds, no IV, no anything.

What kind of hospital is this and where did that beeping sound come from there isn t a heart meter anywhere I thought.

The blonde headed nurse put her hand on my forearm and smiled as she looked at the other nurse.

He s ok, he must be frightened she said to the other nurse.  
>The other nurse with dark brown hair in a bun rubbed my head which felt really great for my overwhelming headache, I closed my eyes and smiles softly. She finished and I opened my eyes wishing that it hadn't stopped.<p>

Can you guys tell me where the heck I am I yelled.

This made the nurses jump back in fright, I kinda felt bad for scaring them. That s when my headache got worse, I put my hand on my head and winced in pain.

Oh, please calm down the blonde nurse cried out.

I took my hand of my head and looked at her with the saddest look.

Please just tell me where I am I asked?

Your at the Southampton hospital, a lady on staff found you on the side of the road, you looked pretty bad

I got wide eyed.

Isn't Southampton in England I asked in sudden panic, The browned haired girl nodded slowly?

How did I get in England five minutes ago I was in New York I asked myself?

I need to get to New York right now I said.

The two nurses looked at each other.

Is your family there luv the blonde nurse asked?

Yes, they are.

If you're feeling better you can catch a ride on the Titanic to New York the girl with the bun exclaimed.

At first I thought she was kidding but when I looked at their faces I knew she wasn't.

Ma'am can I ask what year this is I asked afraid to know the answer?

The year is 1912 one of the nurses said.

I did a face palm.

I can t be in 1912 that s impossible, this must be a sick joke by my brother I thought.

Hey Domanick, very funny are these the two girls you ve dated in the last couple of weeks I yelled.

The two nurses and the rest of the people on staff looked at me like I was a crazy person who needed to be put in a mental hospital.

Who is this Domanick the blonde nurse asked?

I started to get flustered.

Oh come on you don t have to act all dumb I said.

I promise you I don t know this Domanick the brown headed nurse said.

I rubbed my head and sighed

I must be going insane I thought to myself.

The blonde nurse touched my knee, since my knees were up to my chest.

I know you must be scared young one, but it s going to be alright she said in the most softest voice ever, so motherly and sweet that i wished she was my mom.

I need to go home I sighed.

She nodded as the two nurses walked away.I slowly got out of the bed, the floor was cold against my feet, I shivered.I looked down at the ground and saw a brown leather bag. I picked it up and started rummaging through it. Inside I found a business card saying this.

Dr. Magic sees and knows all.

I sighed I couldn t believe I was actually considering going to this guy for help, I guess i had no the blonde nurse came up to me and handed me an outfit.

Here, you don t want to walk around in that nightgown all day.

I nodded and took the outfit from her.

Thank you I said.

She smiled.  
>You can change in the nurse s closet, there is also a mirror in there.<p>

She then pointed to the nurse s closet so I knew where it was located. I walked to the nurse s closet and locked the door behind me. I began to undress, the outfit consisted of a white button up shirt, brown overall, white socks, brown shoes and a tan newsboy hat. I finished putting on my outfit but before I put my hat on I ruffled my brown hair. Now I even looked like I lived in 1912. I unlocked the door and walked back to my bed to grab the bag I looked through earlier, thats when I saw the card I had earlier.

I picked it up and put it in my pocket, I must have dropped it. When I got to the door to exit the hospital I was greeted by the blonde nurse.

You look so handsome mister ummmm I never got your name

I smiled.

My name is Montague Richman and thank you for taking care of me.

She nodded and smiled at me in such a sweet manner, she then walked off.I frowned, I really wish I could see her again but I had to go home sadly.I slowly opened the door and let the light shine in. I walked outside and the first thing I heard was nothing absolutely nothing,For the first time in years the outside world was quiet. The hospital was surrounded by old-timey houses and cars parked by each house.

Man, I guess I really am in 1912 I laughed I didn t really believe it at first but now the evidence is right in front of my eyes.

Now I could hear the voices of children laughing and playing in their yards, two of the kids outside were thirteen which is my age and the other kids outside were five years old and younger.I had heard once that there was a time where kids played outside with no electronics but now I was experiencing it.I grabbed the business card out of my pocket and looked at the address. I then looked right and left.

Where do I go I asked myself?

When I looked back at the card it some how magically changed, now the only image on the card was an arrow pointing left, I smirked.

I guess i m going left.

I walked down the hill towards the steel I opened the gate made a loud squeak which made me flinch.I walked out of the gate and went I walked the magic card told me where to go.

this is so weird I said.

Then all of a sudden the card disappeared from my hand, I looked up and saw that I was at a tiny shop near the sea, over in the distance I could hear the ocean. Even though I lived near the ocean I could never hear it because of all the people.I walked up the steps and knocked on the all of a sudden the door creaked open, I walked in the dark house and gulped. That s when the door closed behind me.I jumped and turned back around but no one was there. I then turned back to the front and spoke trying to sound brave, but inside I was petrified.

Then at random the lights came on and I could see all around me. I could see that I was in a store with two tables on each side. On each of the four tables there were antiques of all kinds it kinda looked like a pawn shop. At the very end of the room there was a door covered by a curtain.I walked forward looking at all the items.

I was about to touch one when I heard an old, mature voice.

Montague, if you touch it you buy it

I tensed up and turned towards the curtain covered door where the voice came from.

Hello, show your self I yelled.

The voice chuckled softly.

You are your father s son aren t you the voice said.

I stopped in my place not knowing of what to do next.

Come through the curtain young one, I won t hurt you he said softly.

I crept forward slowly and entered the room. Inside the room there was a table with an orb on it. On the floors and walls laid antiques and nick-nacks as far as the eye could when I saw a huge African American man sitting on one end of the table looking straight at me, I gulped.

Sit down Montague he said.

I sat down in the chair across from him.  
>How do you know my name I asked?<p>

The man chuckled.

I m i know everything, and I know especially who you are and what you are

I started to get irritated and a little freaked out.

What do you think I am, an alien I yelled?

Dr. Magic crossed his arms and stared at me smiling.I started to laugh really hard.

I m not an extraterrestrial being, I m blood human.

uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his crystal ball.

Would you like to hear a story that I promise is a hundred percent true.

I nodded and sat my bag down on my lap.

Ok, your name is actually Time and your twin brother s name is Space. You and your brother were born on the planet called Old on Old Earth there are Monarchy s. each Monarchy has a special , your father controls everything, he s like god s twin brother Space controls all eight planets and asteroids. And last but not least there are the four seasons Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter control the seasons on New Earth which is where we are right now. Then there leaves you, now you can control time, and all seven of you help keep this planet safe.

I shook my head in utter confusion and shock.

So if I am an alien from this Old Earth

If this is real, how come I haven t heard any of this for the last 12 years I asked angrily.

sighed a heavy sigh.

I guess something on New Earth was going awry and only the presence of your soul could protect it, and also you were only a baby when you were sent to this planet

I m still not sure if I believe you I said as I crossed my arms.

rolled his eyes.  
>Put your hand over your heart and listen, what does your heartbeat sound like.<p>

I put my hand over my heart and got wide eyed.

My heart is going faster than it ever has before, it sounds like a cheetah s heart.

nodded.

Thats how you can tell your people and humans apart.

After he said this I remembered going to the doctor s often because they thought I had a heart problem.I put a hand on my head and sighed.

So why am I here in 1912 I asked?

As Time, it s your job to protect people from doing stupid things, but be warned you can help people with their needs but you can only save one, if you saved more than one person from a natural disaster it could change the very fabric of time and could kill you.

I gulped.

So i m here to save someone I asked?

Yes, you're here to save someone from the Titanic

I got wide eyed.

I ve got to go on the Titanic how, I ve got no money I yelled frantically.

Look in your bag said.

I looked in my bag and found a golden watch, I then pulled it out and put it on my wrist.

Now, that watch is a very special watch, it has a spirit in it who can talk to you and poof up thing you need, just don t ask him to bring things from the future to the past because that could also kill you said.

I sighed.

Is there anything else I can die from I asked?

scratched his chin.  
>Nope, after those two things you're basically immortal, which means you can t die the way human do.<p>

I nodded.

Now go on you need to go buy yourself a ticket on the Titanic, she leaves in ten minutes.

I got up and shook his hand.

Thank you sir, I hope I get to see you again.

nodded and smiled brightly

I hope so too, Time.

I got up and started to walk out of his I got out onto the sidewalk and looked at my watch

Hello spirit I said hoping I would get an answer so i didn t seem like a crazy person.

Hello Time I am GHF which mean guided helping friend how may I help you.

After my watch spoke to me I started to get really giddy like a kid in a candy store, then I calmed down.

So can I really control time I asked?

Yes your soul is the essence of time, which means time could not process without you.

I smiled brightly.

Wow so can I stop time if I wanted I asked?

Yes, but only during dire emergencies.

Ok, im confused about two things, one how did Dr. Magic apparently know everything about me and doesn t my Jersey accent scare any of these brits.

GHF was quiet for a moment then it spoke.

used to work with your father a long time ago and in different places you go you ll speak like them, from languages to accent.

I was flabbergasted by all this.

So I can speak and sound like i m from every country?

That is correct, but to yourself you always sound like you.

I nodded slowly.

Now run boy you re going to miss the Titanic GHF scorned.

I got wide eyed.

Oh right.

I quickly started running down the long street towards Southampton I got there I saw something I thought I d never see in real life, the actual standing people were right, it was so magnificent for a ship of 1912.I was too busy looking up at her I didn t realize people yelling at me to get out of the way.I slowly started walking towards the first class gangway, towards one of the Titanic s crew members.

Hello sir, can I buy a first class ticket aboard I asked?

The tall, grey haired man looked me up and down slowly.

You don t look like you can afford a first class ticket, you're practically wearing rags.

I got red in the face from anger and embarrassment.

Hey, I actually like this outfit and I can pay, watch.

I grabbed a stack of British bills from my bag and handed it to him,He got wide eyed.

Oh, my apologies sir, here s your ticket.

He handed me a brownish, tan slip of paper with the words first class on it then he handed me a pen .

Here, just sign your name here and you ll be able to board The crew man smiled. He was probably to see all that money.  
>I signed my name on the booklet he handed to me and started to walk up the gangway to aboard the ship,When I got onboard I was star first class area of the Titanic was absolutely beautiful. The walls were wallpapered with a victorian design and the carpets were green,The lights fixtures were amazing as well.I walked over to the elevator as old ladies glared at me, probably because of my outfit.I looked at my ticket and found out that my room was on the second floor, room fifteen.<p>

I put my ticket in my pocket and stared at the elevator, confused.

Hey, where are the buttons on this elevator I asked GHF

There aren't any buttons, you're just going to have to wait for the man to come back down or use the stairs GHF sighed.

I groaned and decided to wait. I waited and waited until the man in a suit came down and opened the elevator.I walked in and smiled at the man.

Where to young man he said in a fluent German accent.

Floor two please.

The man started to pull on a rope and we started to go up, it was kinda like a pulley we got to the second floor he opened up the doors.

Thank you, sir I said as I walked out of the elevator.

He nodded as he closed the elevator doors and started to go down.I turned around and started walking down the long, white hallway to find my I got to my room I tried to open the door but it was locked.

Oh come on I thought. I need a key.

I then looked at my watch.

Hey how do I get a key to my room I asked GHF.

If they didn t give you yours yet you can always go ask a crew member.

I groaned and started walking down to the elevator again but not before leaving my bag at the I went up to the main deck I caught a glimpse of the ocean,It was so beautiful as each wave hit the side of the I hadn't noticed was that the Titanic had already set sail.  
>Wow the ocean looks amazing I said as I looked down at the crystal water.<p>

indeed it is said an unknown voice.

I snapped out of my trance and looked up to find a girl looking at the ocean as was a blonde haired, blue eyed young lady wearing a blue satin dress and her hair was up in a bun.

Where did she come from I thought.  
>She looked at me and frowned.<p>

Excuse me why are you on the first class deck go back down to second class where you belong she shouted.

I got red in the face.

Hey, don t jump to any conclusions because of the way I dress I said annoyed.

The girl tapped her nails against the railing and looked down at the ocean.

As a first class passenger your mother should have dressed you better.

From the side of her face I could see that she had a couple tears coming from her eyes. This really startled me because she didn t seem like the crying out of no where type.

Are you ok I asked?

She wiped the tears from her face and looked at me.

I m sorry, i m being impolite it s just I don t have a mom to tell me how to dress and my dad is in New York waiting for me.

Then she paused

Why am I telling you all this you don t care about a girl who just insulted you she sighed.

I smiled at her a side smile.

It s fine really I said to her.

She started to blush really hard.

You know what, I never had a mom or dad I sighed remembering my adopted parents.

She got wide eyed.

Oh my, I had no clue, I bet I ve insulted you even more than I thought I did.

I chuckled.

I m ok, i ve learned to deal with it. I grinned trying to get her to believe me.

Hey, whats your name I asked changing the subject.

She smiled.

My name is Arabella Grey and whats is your name Arabella asked?

Montague Richman I said to her smiling.

So, Arabella do you know where I can get a key to my room I asked?

You can find it in a cubby on your floor you can t miss it

I smiled.

Thanks I said.

I was about to walk into the ship when she said this

Will you sit with me at dinner tonight she asked?

I looked back at her.

Sure I then walked into the ship

It looks like you have a date tonight GHF said.

I started to blush.

No, it's not like that we just met I said while scratching the back of my head.  
>Besides why would she like me.<p>

GHF was silent for a second then it spoke.

Well, you are a pretty handsome young man.

I blushed even harder.

Gee thanks GHF but one question how can you see me?

I have sight sensors so I can see a person s form.

I smiled

So my form is handsome I asked?

GHF laughed.

To my calculations yes.

After my chat with GHF I ended up back on my floor.I looked around until I finally found the key to my room.

Here it is I said.

I then went to my room, opened the door, and kicked my bag room was pretty small for a first class bedroom but it was still beautiful. I walked over to my bed and sighed I couldn t believe of all that happened today it made me exhausted, I fell face first in my bed and groaned.

Time, you need to get ready for dinner. GHF said.

What time is it I said muffled.

It s 7:15

I groaned.

Did I make the time go by because It could have sworn it was 6:15 a second ago.  
>GHF laughed.<p>

Did you wish for time to go faster he asked me?

I thought for a moment as I turned to my back.

I guess I did think about it while I was walking up the stairs

So when I think about time going faster it happens I asked?

Only if your soul wants it bad enough

I sat up and looked at my clothes.

I need a suit for dinner, I can t wear this they ll think I belong in second class.

Look in your bag I put a hairbrush and suit inside GHF said.

I walked over to my bag and grabbed a suit and a hairbrush from inside.I quickly put my suit on and brushed my shaggy brown hair back.

How do I look GHF I asked as I looked into the long mirror trying to fix my tie.

You look great Time.

I smiled, opened the door, and locked the door behind me. I put the key in my pocket and started walking around trying to find the dining hall.I finally found the grand staircase and was amazed at it s beauty.I remember seeing a re-creation in a museum, never would I have thought that I d actually see it in real life. I walked down the stairs and finally found the first class dining area.

By the double doors was Arabella possible waiting for looked absolutely beautiful, she wore a white dress and had her hair down.I slowly walked up to her.

You look nice I said to her.

She looked at me and smiled brightly.

Wow Montague, you get dresses up quite nicely.

I looked down and scratched the back of my neck.

Thanks I said.

Come on we mustn't keep my aunt waiting Arabella said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the dining area.I could see a lady waving at us from a distance, supposedly Arabella s aunt.

Arabella, over here darling she said in an elegant voice.

Arabella took me over the table and I sat aunt looked at me with a glare so fowl children would cry.

Excuse me young man it s impolite to sit down before a lady does, were you raised in a barn she scolded me.

I squirmed in my seat, got up, and pulled a chair out for Arabella,I then sat down myself next to her.

So, Arabella who is this umm delightful young man she asked?

This is Montague, I met him on the deck today, he isn t traveling with anyone so I invited him to dinner.

Her aunt smiled.

That was a very kind thing to do she said to Arabella as a waiter brought us our menu s.

I looked at my menu and I couldn t find anything I thought would be the least bit appetizing.I hid behind my menu and spoke to GHF.

So, a Big Mac, medium fry, and a large coke hasn't been invented yet has it I asked laughing?

I m afraid not sir GHF giggled.

I groaned and put my menu down. I grabbed a piece of bread, smothered in butter, and bit into it little by little so I don t seem impolite to the fancy people around me.I looked at Arabella and smiled.

I think the one person I ll save is you I thought as I saw Arabella laughing with her aunt, Arabella looked at me and giggled.

Later that night instead of exploring like you d do on a regular cruise ship I decided to go back to my cabin, put on my other clothes and laid down to sleep but I was unable to sleep because I was too busy thinking about the horror s to come.

3 days later

On the third day I got to spend on the Titanic I got to explore every nook and cranny of the ship and I also got to hang out with Arabella some more.I found out that she likes to dance and is planning to take dance when she gets to New York. She tried to ask me what I like to do but I had to leave most things out because they were too futuristic, so I told her I like sports which is true even though I like videogames the night of April 14, 1912 I knew that the ship was going to sink, but the sad part was that I was the only one who knew.I looked at GHF to see that the time was 11:40 p.m at that second the ship hit the iceberg and I fell of my bed and hit the floor hard.

I looked around and took a deep breath in.

Time to go I thought as I ran out of the door.

I ran up to the upper deck to see that no one was out there, I walked around trying to find Arabella. I finally found her in the library reading Romeo and Juliet.

Arabella you ve got to come with me. I must have startled her because she dropped her book and looked at me.

What, why she asked?

The ship is sinking I yelled.

I tried to grab her arm but she pulled away.

I hate when people lie to me she snapped.

I got wide eyes and gawked.

But i m not lying I cried.

She ignored me, got up, and started walking away.  
>Where are you going I asked?<p>

She looked at me and glared.

I m going down to the infirmary I need some medicine. she then left.

I looked at my watch to see that the time was 12:00 a.m. I freaked out and chased after her. I finally found her taking a pill in a cold, white room down on the lowest deck.

Their you are I said panting.

She looked at me and looked away.

Didn t you hear the loud cracking sound I asked her?

She back at me

Yeah, so she said.

Then at moment water started pouring from the wall. She screamed and ran over to me.

Come on lets go I yelled as I grabbed her arm and dragged her through the ship trying to get to the deck.

We finally found our way out, by that time we were up to our necks in water, I was happy that we finally got to the boat deck. By that time the ship was already starting to tip down, Arabella screamed and grabbed on to me. I held on to the railing as hard as I could. I could see deck chairs and people sliding down the deck. People s screaming is all I could hear it was horrible. I looked over the ship to see a few boats halfway filled with people.

I looked down at Arabella and sighed.

You have to jump I said.

She looked at me with tears rolling down her face.

Come on I know you can do it I said.

She gripped my shirt even harder.

Only if you jump with me.

I nodded and held her hand tight. We both climbed over and stood on the edge.

one, two, three jump.

We then jumped over board and hit the cold water, hard. I winched in pain as I grabbed her hand and swimed to the nearest flat, floating surface and pulled her onto it. She closed her eyes and sighed.

You saved my life she said shivering, she then looked at the almost completely gone Titanic.

What about my aunt Arabella asked while looking at me with crystal blue eyes.

I looked at her and shook my head.

I don t know, I don t know I said.

Thirty minutes later

When I opened my eyes after I closed them because of the cold I saw lifeboats trying to find people alive.

Is anyone alive out there A man called out.

I started to freak out and started to yell Hey, over here.

I guess he heard me because I felt two hands grab my arms and pull me into the I got in I grabbed Arabella and pulled her in as well.

Are you kids ok the crew man asked?

I looked at Arabella s shivering body and nodded slowly too cold to of the ladies threw me a blanket and I covered Arabella. She places her head on my chest and closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes and looked at me.

Are you sick Montague, your heart is beating really fast she asked?

I smiled.

Yeah i m fine I said to her.

She then closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

A couple hours later.

We finally made it to the Carpathia after a cold two hour row. On board a man gave us warm, dry clothes for us to change into. After everything finally calmed down me and Arabella sat down on the deck eating biscuits and tea with honey.

Montague, how did you know Arabella asked as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair, she had taken her bun down to let her hair air dry?

I chuckled and blushed.

Know what I asked like I didn t know?

How did you know the ship was going to sink she asked?

I shrugged

I heard the ship crack I said.

Arabella smiled and looked out at sea.

I hope my aunt is ok wherever she is Arabella sighed,

I smiled a small smile.

Wherever she is i m sure she s happy.

Arabella looked at me.

Where are you going after we get to New York she asked?

I bit into my biscuit and swallowed.

Here, there, everywhere I guess

She frowned.

You won t stay in New York Arabelle asked?

I shook my head.

Nah I have things I need to do.

Arabella sighed and stirred her tea.

I never got to thank you for saving my life.

I chuckled and bit into my biscuit.

It was so big I said through a mouth full of biscuit, Arabella laughed.

Are you sure you were born first class because you sure don t act like it she said jokingly .

I swallowed and smiled

I guess i ve been gone from the fancy life for so long i ve just forgotten how to eat properly.

Arabella laughed and snorted, she then covered her mouth and blushed a deep red. I started to laugh really hard.

Did the rich little lady just snort I asked playfully?

She uncovered her mouth and slapped me in the arm.

Quiet you she laughed.

After a couple of hours being on the Carpathia we saw the Statue of Liberty. I was amazed on how new it looked. I breathed in the cold sea breeze and looked at Arabella. Her eyes were filled with wonder as she looked deeply into the statue.

She s beautiful Arabella said as we passed her.

Finally after a long wait the ship finally docked and people were allowed to get off. When me and Arabella got off I was amazed at New has defintly changed over the out of no where I see Arabella run over to a man in a suit and tie and gave him a big hug.

I guess thats her dad I said.

Oh Arabella I was worried sick when I found out the Titanic sank, I thought I had lost you her father cried.

Arabella let go of her father and wiped a tear from her eye.

Father, you must thank my friend Montague he s the one who saved my life.

When she said my name I quickly walked over to them through the busy crowd.

Thank you young man for saving my little Bella he said overjoyed.

I smiled.

It was nothing sir, I just wish I could have saved her aunt.

He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

It s ok my sister s is in a better place now he said with a smile.

I smiled and bowed.

I must go now i ve got things to do.

Arabella hugged me tightly.

I ll miss you Montague she cried.

I hugged her back

Me to I said

She let go of me and stood next to her father.

You're my best friend Montague she said.

I was stunned to hear this, never have I had a friend before let alone a best friend and now I had to leave her and this really irritated.I sighed and started to walk away when I had a great idea.

Hey GHF can you poof up a rose to give her I said as I talked into my watch.

Then a beautiful rose appeared out of no where and landed in my hand. I walked over to Arabella and handed her the flower.

You're my best friend too I said.

She closed her eyes and smelled the rose but when she opened her eyes I had already started walking away through the crowd.

So where do my parents think i ve been this whole time I asked GHF?

They think you're dead GHF said.

I laughed.

Oh well i d rather be dead to them anyway, so what do I do now I asked?

It s time to go to the 1600s to save someone who's being accused of being a witch.

I nodded and looked at Arabella through the crowd. I could see her holding her flower I had just given her, she was looking at it while smiling.

Goodbye my friend as tears rolled down my face. I then got transported through time ready to help someone the one thing I hated was that I was allowed to help people but I only could save one.

Arabella looked at the crowd after I disappeared and sighed.

I love you she whispered as she started to walk away with her as she walked a petal from her rose fell off and landed on the ground with a soft touch.

The End 


End file.
